Vacancy
by Ms Western Ink
Summary: If there's a job, big or small, Ise Nanao can do it.
1. Poetess

Vacancy

Job or task, big or small, Ise Nanao can do it. This mini-series, originally titled "one woman task force".

Poetess

* * *

><p>Ise Nanao lived and breathed practicality. It was what had made her indispensible as Eighth Division Vice-Captain and general go-to among the higher ups in the Administration. She had a mind for organization and numbers, or really, just about anything she set that mind to do. Long ago, she had decided she might as well do what she did best, even if that wasn't particularly what interested her.<p>

Nanao had read enough and knew a wide enough circle to have heard the saying about greener pastures, but sometimes that didn't really help her wandering mind. It wasn't as if she was jealous of her Captain's carefree life; she didn't desire to be hapless or lazy. But sometimes she did wish her life weren't quite so structured or set by routine. A bit of spontaneity was good for the soul, or at least it would do hers some good. It was in that frame of mind she'd set out a few years ago to let herself be goaded into a New Year's party with one Matsumoto Rangiku.

It had been every bit the disaster that Nanao had feared, but she was glad, in retrospect that she'd gone. If nothing else, maybe she'd gotten to know a few members of the other Divisions a little better. It hadn't really helped that she'd gotten into a spat with Iba. If she ever caught that stupid monkey alone, he'd be sorry he ever called her a "flat chested nobody". Sure, it had been years ago, but her memory was just fine.

New Years had come and gone with all its parties and revelry, so she wasn't sure just why she was thinking of it. Only, a quick glance at her coffee table reminded her quite well. Tucked into one of her favorite novels was where she'd hidden it.

It hadn't even exactly been a spur of the moment thing. Not the way her Captain did it, anyway. Hers had been quiet and deliberate. She'd written with slow, steady strokes, giving every word weight. She rolled her eyes at her over-dramatization... as if it had been so important.

In short, she'd written a poem.

Worse, she'd written it about her Captain. Worse yet, she'd written it about him in the same seedy manner in which he always wrote about her. It was complete with references to snowy nights and cascading moonlight. She'd even been so bold as to mention the sweet saltiness of his skin and the sheen of sweat.

Nanao frowned hard and snatched up the book and quick dug the sheaf of papers out. It was parchment paper, some of her finest. She'd used her favorite ink, her best brush… and here she was, utterly embarrassed by it.

He'd be proud of her if he knew. Not only had she managed to compose a poem but she'd revised it and rewritten it multiple times, she'd even endeavored to present it in a pleasing way on her finest papers.

Of course, now that'd she'd done it, she wished she hadn't. Nor, for that matter could she remember why she'd wanted to. Had it been because she'd felt challenged? Had someone casually tossed it at her? Telling her to "live a little"? It sounded familiar but people often did such things with frivolity and she rarely recalled them. Now, she supposed, it wasn't important, the deed was done.

And she was perplexed as to what she ought to do with it.

A quick glance down at her paper brought her a reminder of sweet almond eyes and she looked away in dismay.

For one, brief moment of amusement she thought of composing another. Dedicating it to her Captain, as she compared him to her favorite sweet cake… it was enough to make her lips quirk as she stood up. He would enjoy it far too much and assume something even greater, so she would never dare. Still, his reaction might be worth it to try it someday.

As she wandered toward her bedroom she smoothed the papers, stacking them neatly in her hand. Her brief foray into poetry, too much work to casually discard, would be tucked away. Eventually, maybe, she could share it with Hinamori.


	2. Negotiator

Vacancy

Negotiator

* * *

><p>"YOU UGLY COCKROCH!"<p>

Ukitake Jyuushiro cleared his throat as he poured tea for his guest, but she showed no signs of being disturbed by the noise in the background. "I apologize, again, Ise-san for calling you away from your duties this afternoon. But as you can clearly see they are quite out of control."

"BUTTFACE! I WOULDN'T LET YOU SPIT ON ME IF I WAS ON FIRE!"

"I'm surprised you need me, Ukitake-Taichou. Usually, I only called over here if you are not present. Is there some reason you've been unable to resolve this matter?"

The snow-hair Captain sighed softly as she cradled his teacup in his palms. "Apparently there was an accident of sorts this morning. Senatro and Kiyone were preparing tea because they wanted to cheer me up. In their enthusiasm, they broke the tea service. Unfortunately, the situation has fallen apart from there."

"And they started fighting after that?"

"It usually takes very little, of course, but yes. When I arrived, they had already stormed off to separate rooms, across from one another, you see." He pointed in both directions; they were sitting in the room quite between the arguing parties.

"I WOULDN'T SPIT ON YOU! I'D LET YOU BURN, DOG MEAT!"

They continued to hurl insults at one another through the shoji doors.

"I have attempted, of course, to settle this between them but they are quite adamant today. Between yelling at one another, they have broken into sobs with wails of how worthless they are to me. _Ise-san,_ "he murmured softly leaning forward. "_My temples are pounding, please stop them."_

"I see," she nodded succinctly. "This tea set they broke, was it important to you?"

He gave an idle shrug. "My family gave it to me one year as a present."

"Was it expensive?"

Although looking a touch perplexed, he contemplated the question. "Quite possibly. My family tends to be a bit staid and traditional."

"OH YEAH! WELL I HOPE YOU EXPLODE!"

Nanao nodded and stood up. Quick feet took her to the closest door, the one behind her, and she snatched it open so quickly, the person behind it jumped. Kiyone, mouth open to retort, immediately snapped shut.

"Ise-Fukutachiou!" the young woman practically saluted.

"Step out here immediately," Nanao ordered, pointing to a place on the back wall.

Kiyone complied, taking one look her Captain who sipped his tea softly and ignored her. The third-seat woman made her way to the back wall and stood there awkwardly, hands fisted together, fingers knotted and shoulders dropped while Nanao snatched open the other door.

Sentaro, not quite as startled, looked defiant when he encountered the Eighth Division Vice-Captain. Nanao pointed, wordlessly, to the back wall and his defiance quickly deflated as she slunk toward the wall of shame.

Nanao approached them with a tight expression. "It is my understanding that you have a broken a family tea set of some worth to Ukitake-Taichou, is this correct."

They mumbled their agreement. Sentaro swayed a touch on his feet and accidentally elbowed Kiyone. She immediately took offense, wheeled around and punched him right in the belly. He doubled over in surprise.

"Step away from each other right now!" Nanao snapped. "It is a mystery to me why your antics are tolerated as they are, but today you have gone too far. Sentimental property has been damaged."

The two officers, now several feet apart, looked equally shamefaced.

It was Kiyone, with pink rimmed eyes, who looked the most contrite. "I'm really sorry, Ise-Fukutaichou. It was an accident."

"Be that as it may, amends must be made. I will determine the worth of the tea set and you two will contribute to a joint fund to replace it. Since the two of you cannot get along without disturbing your entire Division, it would be in your best interests to switch off. Kiyone, you may make tea for Ukitake-Taichou for the rest of the week, next week will be Senatro's turn. Is this acceptable?"

They both nodded. "Yes, Ise-Fukutaichou."

"Ukitake-Taichou currently has tea prepared and would like some quiet, so the two of you are banned from the building until the end of the day. If you do not have duties you can do outside, please report to my office at the Eighth Division and I will correct that for you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent, you are dismissed."

They sauntered out and the building occupants heaved a sigh of collective relief in the ensuing silence. Nanao turned back to the Captain. "May I assist you with anything else?"

He smiled softly. "Ise-Fukutaichou," he saluted with his teacup. "You are a goddess among women."

* * *

><p>AN: So I'm trying to write something for the "Lovely Winter Challenge" at the shunsui_nanao LJ group and I start this instead. What happened?<p> 


End file.
